


Bus drives

by TheTheoryOfDreaming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Harry Styles Pines Over Louis Tomlinson, Louis is mysterious, M/M, Story is quite short sorry, a bit cheesy, actually very cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTheoryOfDreaming/pseuds/TheTheoryOfDreaming
Summary: They meet on a bus. Harry has been pining over him for ages. Louis doesn't exactly complain.





	Bus drives

Harry could barely keep still because of anticipation. Soon, the bus would reach his favourite stop: the one where this amazing boy joined them. Harry didn't know his name or his destination, but they both got on the same bus every day to go to the railway station. The time spent on the bus together were the best minutes in Harry's day. And he was jumping out of bed in the mornings, showing up to his bus stop ten minutes too early, eager not to miss his bus. Then, when the boy climbed in and smiled at the driver as he showed his ticket, Harry's heart would always rise through the roof and he had a hard time breathing. This guy was simply gorgeous. And he hadn't even talked to him yet. Harry had no idea that was about to change.   
“Next stop: The Old Bridge.”, the robot voice announced. Harry began shifting from side to side. Then he realized something and his breath got stuck in his throat. The bus was unusually crowded today, and the only empty spot – was beside him. The boy would sit right next to him! Eyes wide, his body running out of oxygen quickly, he gasped for air, just to cough immediately. And while he was busy coughing, he missed the boy getting on the bus and smiling to the driver.   
He only noticed as a voice next to him said: “You must have caught a bad cold, Curly.”   
Harry froze and looked at the gorgeous guy who smiled pitying at him. “No. Actually not.”, he finally managed to say.   
The boy raised one eyebrow. “Well, it certainly looked like it.” The boy slipped onto the seat.   
“I know. Er. Sorry.” Harry looked at his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening right now.   
“No need to be sorry, Curly. What's your name by the way?”   
“H-Harry.”   
“Nice to meet you, H-Harry. Short for H-Harold?”, the other boy mocked, but Harry could tell by the twinkle in his amazing blue eyes that this wasn't an insult.   
“No, it's no short form. My name is Harry. Period.” He was quite passionate about this topic, because he always had to tell people to not call him Harold.   
“Oh, Harry, not H-Harry? Anyway, nice to meet you, my name is Louis.”   
“Louis.”, Harry repeated. He loved the way this simple sound rolled over his tongue and hummed in his throat whilst vibrating in his soul. He had a new favourite word.   
Harry stared at the boy – Louis – completely dazed, as Louis' phone rang. The other took it in his hand, denying the call before shoving the phone back in his pocket. “Won't you answer?” Louis shook his head.   
“No. It's just this girl.” Harry's heart sank. A girl. Of course, Louis was straight. Well, what was he expecting from a guy that amazing? He wouldn't deserve Louis anyway. But Louis continued: “She's so annoying. Just because I put my arm around her once while I was drunk on a party, she thinks we're a couple.” Could it be? Harry didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it.   
“But you're not?”   
Louis looked at him as if he had just said the sky was yellow. “No, of course not. Even if she wasn't a stalker, I'd never go out with her.”   
“Why not?”   
“For a reason that you don't tell a random stranger on the bus.”   
“Oh.” Harry looked at his hands again. After an uncomfortable silence for a few stops they reached the station.   
The same old bustle rose around them, Louis got up and swung his backpack over his shoulder. But then he stopped, turned around and smiled at Harry. “Maybe I'll tell you sometime. Once we get to know each other a bit better. See you tomorrow.” And before Harry had a chance to answer, he was gone. Vanished, as if the ground had swallowed him. The whole day Harry was walking around with a spring in his step and a beaming smile in his face.  
From then on, they spent every morning talking on the bus, they exchanged phone numbers and chatted for hours on end, texted during every break. Harry found out that the annoying girl's name was Destiny. How ironic.  
Then, one day, as the bus was approaching the station, Louis suddenly grabbed hold of Harry's forearm. “Care to join me for dinner tonight?”   
Harry held his breath for a second before blurting out: “Sure. Any time.” He felt his cheeks flush.   
Louis beamed at him. “I'll text you for time and place.” Then he was gone abruptly, just like every day.   
The only text Harry got from while at work was the time and an address. Sparse compared to what he was used to, but he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. He would meet Louis, and spend a nearly unlimited amount of time with him, not only a few minutes on the bus. Louis touching him had been a bonus. He couldn't wait.   
As Harry was about to leave the house, he got another text. “Wear something nice.”, it said. Harry smiled, turned on his heel and got back into his apartment to put on a button-down instead of his t-shirt. As soon as he saw Louis, he stopped dead in his tracks. The boy looked even better than usual – which Harry had believed to be impossible – in a blue shirt that emphasized his bright eyes and a grey blazer with the sleeves rolled up. Harry was even more astonished as he found out where Louis was taking him – to the fanciest restaurant in the area. And he was still spluttering when they were seated. “But that's far to expensive!”   
“I already told you I'll pay. Now calm down, dear!” Louis put his hand on Harry's gesticulating one and pushed it onto the table. Harry expected him to let go as soon as his skin touched the wood, but Louis didn't. He kept their hands exactly where they were and Harry couldn't help but melt at his touch. They had a great time. The food was delicious, the drinks went down easily and they kept up a steady flow of conversation. A few times Louis paused for a moment, as if to say something, but then he always smiled and lightly shook his head. After they finished their food, they stayed at the restaurant talking until they were requested to leave because the restaurant would close.   
As soon as they stepped into the chilly night air, Louis stretched luxuriously before grabbing Harry's hand. “C'mon, let me show you something.” Louis started tugging on Harry's hand so the taller boy would come along. Harry would have followed Louis anywhere without being lead, but he enjoyed it a lot.   
“This is what I wanted to show you.” Louis stopped, but didn't let go of Harry's hand. Before them was a scenery that looked as if it was straight out of a fairy tale. An old, crooked tree next to a small trickling creek and a small bench.   
Harry suddenly became aware of the fact that Louis was watching him carefully. “It's … it's beautiful.”, he croaked.   
Louis smiled weakly. “It's my favourite place on earth. I brought you here hoping it would boost my confidence, but I feel just as cowardly as before.” Harry frowned. What was he talking about? “The whole evening I've been trying to gather the courage to tell you something. To tell you why I'd never date Destiny. But I just...” He shrugged hopelessly.   
Harry gently squeezed his hand. “You don't have to, you know.”   
This time Louis gave him a real smile and stood right in front of Harry, just a few inches between their bodies so the shorter boy had to look up. “But I want to. It's just … ugh, I know you'd never judge me, so … I'm gay. That's why.” He looked at their shoes. Harry froze for a second. This couldn't be. This was too good to be true. Louis took a deep breath. “And there's one more reason why I couldn't date her. Maybe even more important.” He looked straight into Harry's eyes. “I fell in love with you. You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know. I've kept it from you long enough.” And his glance returned to the ground. Harry took him at his word, and instead of saying anything, he lifted the boy's chin with his long fingers and gazed deeply into these wonderful blue eyes before kissing these perfect lips.   
They only broke the kiss to gasp for air. “I love you too, Lou.” Louis smiled, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and they kissed again.


End file.
